When displaying an image, it may be desired that both unaided human eyes (human visual sensor system or HVS system) and viewers looking through night vision (NVIS) goggles may be able to see the appropriate information. Unfortunately, the HVS system and NVIS goggles have overlapping sensitivity regions such that red components of HVS system viewable images will stimulate NVIS goggles. Thus, items in the scene containing red will appear in the NVIS goggles. If an RGB display system is used, it is likely that most items will contain some red as the primaries are mixed to create all colors, and unless the desired green and blue gamut primaries match the display system's native primaries, even those colors will include some amount of red and thus appear in the NVIS goggles. The desired image for the HVS system and NVIS goggles likely differ, so separate image generators are often used, and the NVIS image generator may not be aware of the color or brightness of the HVS (visible) image at any point in the NVIS image.